User talk:Rebc29
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey If you keep editing on the Ouran wiki I'll make you an admin if you want :) We need more active people there TD 20:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Adding Fanfiction Hi, I'm Scarly. (I thought I should introduce myself first... :D ) I recently started writing Ouran fanfiction, and would like to post it on this wiki. I wasn't sure how things worked here, so I thought I should ask.. #Where do I add the story? Do I make a page about it, or post it in my blog? #Information on my original character, do I add that to my userpage or blog or something? ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 20:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you. :D Thanks for being so welcoming. I will make a page for it then, once I think of a name for it. I think I know how I want my character page to be layed out. I am a member of a fanon already, and they only do pages for characters, so I know sort of how it should be layed out. But, if you want pages layed out a certain way, then that would be nice if you could make a page for Tristen as a a example. :D ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 18:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Becca! Get over here and read Scarly's blog, seeing as I don't have much say-so. SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 21:20, May 13, 2011 (UTC) XD Yayz! More of Love! And k XP SNAFU - Situation Normal: All F*cked Up 21:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is there a limit on the amount of OCs that we can have? I was thinking of writing another story, but with a different character, once I'm done with Dreams & Rose Petals. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 00:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to be admin, and do more to help this wiki. It would help me with those things I mentioned in my blog. Thank you for considering me. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 11:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Feed Message Hey, I hope you don't mind, I'm changing the message on the wiki feed, to give some encouragement to new writers, or people that stumble onto the wiki. I thought this would be a good idea, if you don't want me to, I could always change it back or you could just delete what I change it to. I thought I should let you know, instead of just changing it. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 12:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I thought it would be a good idea to add categories, for stories with pairings with certain characters, because some people do like certain characters and would want to read about them. For now, I'm just putting the character's name and stories next to it. If that's ok. If not, let me know, and I'll remove the catagory from my page, and delete the catagory. (They would be stuff like 'Tamaki Stories', 'Honey Stories', etc.) ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 17:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Avatar Maker I use this site for all my OC pictures: http://www.tektek.org/dream/ . Yes, you can make boy avatars. I'm just better at making avatars of girls, lol. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 16:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, do you think it would be a good idea to have a rule about people only being allowed to edit their own pages, and pages about OHSHC characters? Because, even though there's just us right now, when we get more members, people might mess with our own pages or try to add categories we don't want to them. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 17:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking a page for each character. But, not all of them though. Just Haruhi, Renge the host club boys, Zuka Club girls, Nekozawa. Everyone should be able to edit the canon character pages though, because we don't own them. They're not going to be super detaled, just a small summary of their personality, a description of their appearance, and some trivia about them in the anime and manga. When I get a moment free, when I'm not writing something, I'll make a page about a canon character, to show what I mean. If you like, we'll do all of them like that. I will add that rule then, I'll put something along the lines of people only being allowed to edit their own pages, and canon character pages. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 15:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll get started on that sample canon character page soon, I'm just on tektek making a Hiiro tektek for my latest one shot. While I'm on there, do you want me to make one of Tristen, in a ouran uniform? ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 16:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Here's the tektek, what do you think? :D ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 16:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Canon Character Summaries I finally got around to making one: Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, what do you think? I was going to go into super detail, but then I thought that it was just a small summary, so best to keep it short. I figured that it would be a good way to boost up the wiki activity, if we could work on them together. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 02:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that the chat option is available in the wiki labs, I'm going to switch it on. But, it's up to you, if you want the editor upgrade. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 02:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's cool, I understand that everyone has lives away from the computer. I've been less active than I would have liked. That's a shame... sometimes chat does take a while to actually work. But, still we have it. Thank you! :D I felt it was about time I got a new signature. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 02:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I apologise for taking such a long break from the wiki. When I joined, I was going through a lot of problems. I had to take a break when I did, to sort everything out. But, everything is fine now, and I'm back for good. :D So, how have you been? Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 04:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm good. Love your signature! :D Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I've started writing about Ouran OCs again. I'm not going to make a page of the OCs yet, because it would reveal a secret, that would ruin the whole plot of their first story. Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) At the minute, I'm just working on the plot, and the info of my characters, but I'm so looking forward to writing the story. A little drama and secrecy is always fun for stories. Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'll read it right now. I'm just working on the cover image for my story. Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm calling mine Avalanche. I just finished the cover logo, so now I can read your story. It was was so much fun to make. For now, I'll put the logo in my blog, because I haven't even finished the first chapter yet. :( Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 23:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I both read it, and loved it! :D I uploaded the logo. I tried uploading it in better picture quality, but it wouldn't let me, so it had to be .jpg pic quality. :( Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 23:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :D Yay! I noticed that on the admin dashboard, there's an option to make talkpages kinda like Facebook walls, and we won't have to post on the other person's talk page for them to get the message. Should I enable it? :D? Scarly ✿ "Love, I see in my dreams.." 00:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC)